Metro: The Fall and Rise
by Laengruk213100
Summary: Vladimir and his family survived in a fallout from the nuclear attacks years ago. Now grown up, he has signed up his soul in exchange to finding a device that would make their town normal again after living in the Metro for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Today, I am introducing you a new story that is about the life of Vladimir Stalin. It will show you why he invaded Elmore in the first place and what was his gain. Hope you enjoy this OC fanfic I have decided to made. This inspiration came from the Enter the Metro short film.**

1968 Russian-United Toa Nation Conflict

Russian city

A man is listening to the radio. It is until he was alarmed when a warning call for nuclear missiles is announced. Knowing what to do, he ran down the stairs. When he was running, he met a woman singing a lullaby to a baby who's name will become known as Vladimir Stalin. "Get to the Metro." He said. He resume running outside telling everyone else outside. When he was finish, he began his run to the fallout shelter. During the rush, he notice a homeless man shouting to everyone that god has come to destroy us and today would be our last time on Earth. A loud noise suddenly went off. It meant nuclear missiles were coming. The homeless man then shouted "ARMAGEDDON!" Everyone saw the missiles coming. They all made a run for the Metro. In the inside of the tunnel stand a proud Russian commander who heard the siren go off. He rush to the two man standing near the shelter door so he could get them to open it. They did. A crowd of people rushes in a panic. One of them who angrily wanted to get in held a gun out at a person. To calm the panic, the commander sends out a burst fire from his rifle. A woman that carried Vladimir managed to make it to the front of the doors.

"Honey, you need to get in quickly" said the commander. "No, I won't make it with the crowd getting in the way. Dmitri, take our child, please" she said. The infant was then given to the husband commander. After receiving him, he knew he had to close the doors now. "Close the doors" he said. "But sir, the people-" The commander responds back to him interrupting his finishing words. "You want us to die too?" Getting his response, the soldier closes the shelter door, but before it closed, the mother of Vladimir tells her last requests to her husband. "Please take care of him, don't let him die alone, be a good father!" she shouted. The doors soon closes to the civilians outside who were soon obliterated by the missile strike.

20 years later

January 18th, 1988

Metro City

Vladimir who is now a full grown adult was writing in his journal. He only writes in it if he saw anything new.

_Today, new shipment of supplies from our brothers across the other part of the motherland was great. New clothes and food were given including water. Good thing too because I was starting to smell bad in these old dungarees that was handed to me by my neighbor. It is great here. The city is big and filled with lights transcending across the skies. Buildings and businesses were doing great after the disaster in the surface. We even got new houses. Our house was not much, but it was a little bit fancy. I wish you had lived to see this Mom. You and Dad, living together in peace even when I am out on my own soon, but it looks like it won't happen. Wish you well, Vladimir._

He then puts his journal back into his desk and walked downstairs to see his father working on some letters he got from the government.

"Vladimir, how is everything?" his father said. "Fine Dad, I'm just going out to see Joseph." Vladimir responded. "Okay. Be careful you two." Vladimir went outside. On his left was his brother Joseph Stalin who works in the government. The brother was also inside the Metro when the people started coming in before the missiles hit. He looked up while trying to repair the vehicle to see his younger brother.

"Vladimir, how are you doing as my young brother?" Joseph said. "I came to check on you. How are you doing with the vehicle?" the younger brother said back. "Doing good so far. Only a few more things to go then we will go riding in town and maybe pick up a girl for me and even your girlfriend if we see her." Joseph said in a persuasive way. "Shut up." said Vladimir. "Just saying." his brother responded. "I'll just go to see if Anya is home right now." Vladimir said to his brother. "Okay. Remember, don't try and get in her pants I tell you. Her father well then explode. If I record that happening, I would get a lot of views on Russian Stream." said Joseph humorously. Vladimir went over to his girlfriend's house which was across their street. He knocks on the door and it was opened by Anya. She had a bright brunette hair all tied up in a cute ponytail. Her brown eyes were so beautiful even in the lights. She also had a face of an angel. The voice of her breath even took Vladimir away.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Anya.

"Just having a look around." he said.

"For me?" she questioned.

"Maybe." he answered. This made Anya giggled cutely.

"Even your giggle is still cute to me." he said.

"Oh Vladimir." They both move in for the kiss, but it was interrupted by Anya's father coming out to see his dear daughter. He was angry to see Vladimir on his steps. "What are you doing here?" the father asked. "Dad." his daughter said sadly. "I don't want you with this boy. I thought you like that rich boy from school?" he questioned. "You like him because of his dad. Why can't I be with Vladimir?" she said. "It's because I don't like this boy. I don't even trust him. What if he kisses you and then he gets you pregnant? That would ruin everything." the father said sternly. "Father, sometimes I wish you would just give Vladimir a chance. Can't you do that?" Anya said. "I certainly can not unless he would join the army. Speaking of which, there is a sign up for that type of thing in town. Why don't you and him go down to see what it will be like?" he said. What happened next was that they decide to walk downtown after getting this from her father. Anya disagreed on the statement given by him, but Vladimir agreed with it. To decide on what to do, the two decided to go around the city. They had fun by playing games and shopping for new things. At least, it only was fun for Anya leaving Vladimir a little bit bored until they both went to buy some equipment. That is where Vladimir got a pistol for himself. His brother and father already owned weapons so why not. After doing everything, both of them went to the army office to get some info. An army official was there to tell them the benefits of joining the army.

"So here are some good things that will be done when you join this honorable army. You will be serving your leaders proudly and being patriotic to the people. One special thing we have is that joining today will give you big rewards such as helping your family members. We will send money to make sure they get everything we need. You will also get good care when you are training for battle against the Reich. These soldiers have taken many of our citizens into their city and murder them or even worse. As for the food, they will have time to eat for 30 minutes. After that is when training comes in. The training will boost your strength, readying it against our enemies. At the end of training, we will transport everyone with their gear into immediate combat. Some of them will probably die quickly in the battle, but at least their sacrifice will help gain strength and courage for the people in the Metro. Any questions now that I'm done?" the official asked.

"Will the men be fighting in Germany's surface?" Vladimir questioned. "Yes, unlike here with the surface still unsafe to live in. I heard from a couple of troops that rats turned into giant sized rats. As for the creatures in the sky, some of the soldiers were dragged off by those cursed Demons. I swear it's like these things came from the ground that is filled with fire and evil. We lost new recruits being transported this way. So remember, don't go in the surface. If you do, you would need to have a gas mask and survive because you don't know what creatures will be lurking up there. If you don't, you'll wind up dead." The man said. Vladimir then moved on to what requirements there was. What was needed to join the army turned out to be fit in shape which he was, but one thing he didn't have was his medical papers. The man needed it to make sure he was a perfect example of health with no type of disorder or disease. The Russian Official luckily give them a day to get the papers in to make sure he gets enlisted. Getting everything done, the two walked out the building to go back to their own house. Anya told her father what happened. It ended up with him disappointed and still not trusting Vladimir. At Vladimir's house, everything was well. Vladimir even told his dad and brother he got a pistol. Hearing the news, his dad announced that he and him should go practicing shooting the next day since he was still busy with the papers. Hearing it, Vladimir felt glad about this. He and his dad only spent a few time with each other when he was a child. His brother had to take care of him ever since. The family of three then decided to put in for the night. When his dad and brother went to sleep, he decided to make one last entry in the journal.

_Dad and I have decided to go shooting tomorrow. I hope I am good at shooting with this gun. It cost me a lot of money and It would be a pain in the neck to return it. I also hope I will please Anya's father by enlisting for the army when I get my medical papers. Hope tomorrow is exciting._

* * *

**Character Biography  
**

**Vladimir Stalin: The son of a Russian commander and brother of Joseph Stalin. His mother died from a nuclear missile. He keeps a journal and is planning to join an army to impress Anya's father. It is until he found something better.**

**Joseph R. Stalin: The brother of Vladimir Stalin and works with the Metro government. He took care of his brother when their father was not around.  
**

**Anya: Vladimir's girlfriend who's father does not accept Vladimir's blessing in marrying his daughter unless he would do something like join the army****.**

* * *

**I hoped you have enjoyed this story. Also, another story I am making is an inspiration from "The Hunger Games". I haven't done it in a while and now I am stuck on whether or not I should write it like this. As for the continuation of Healing through Hard Times. Next time I upload the chapter will be the final chapter and let's just say it won't end well. What this means is that something will happen to someone that is not the Watterson Family, but instead a different person. That is why I am currently planning a sequel after "Freedom for Elmore" and "The Games" probably.**

**P.S. "The Games" is if you guessed it is the name of the story parodying "The Hunger Games".  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Vladimir and his father went to a shooting range the next day. Vladimir's father started first. He ended up hitting some of the body and one of the bullets went through the head. Next was Vladimir. He arms his weapon aiming at the target. Since this was his first time, he is nervous. He could feel his body trembling. What if he missed? He was about to lower down the gun until...

"Come on, son. You can do it." Vladimir's father said.

"What if I can't?" Vladimir said.

"Here is a trip I learn from the military. Focus on your target. Make sure you don't miss." he said, trying to relax him.

Using the tip, he focus his attention on to the target. He fires all the bullets in the gun on to it. A button was pressed to bring the damaged target up to both of them. The two looks to see that more bullets went through the head than the chest.

"Good job son. You think we can do some more?" he asked.

"Why don't we? We got time to kill." said Vladimir excitedly. His father left at his joke. Both father and son kept practicing until it was 9:00 AM. By that time, Vladimir's father had to leave to attend the meeting. He said to Vladimir before going to make sure he always practice. He left soon after. Vladimir practiced until 30 minutes later when he decided it was enough for today. So, like he promised last night, he went to the doctor to get the medical papers. He got a scan and some tests which he found very annoying since it was morning and Vladimir did not want to do something exhausting. The doctor finally presented the papers to him. "_Finally._" Vladimir thought. He looked to make sure nothing would be a problem. It turned out to be clear. The next thing he did was that he was planning on going to the military recruitment station. He would prove to Anya's father that he was nothing more but a warrior and hero to the city. What will also be great was that his family will honor him. Vladimir was only a few feet away from the office until he heard another voice.

"Join the Rangers today. A tough, special, honorable hero who helps with the war with the Reich. They have conducted special operations and have saved many of the other soldiers in combat. We will accept anyone with clean medical papers so they will experience this. Not only will you be honoring your people and city, you will also honor your families and friends. It will warm their hearts." the man shouted. Vladimir walked to the man to see if he can join turning his attention away from the other recruitment center. "I liked to join the Rangers good sir." he said. "Thank you, future fellow soldier. Have the papers?" He hands the medical papers to him. The Ranger official checked everything on it. It got an okay. "Make sure you get to the training center tomorrow. You will get your uniform there. Then after the training, you'll be sent on a mission by train. Good thing we still have those otherwise we'll have to travel on the surface. Everyone know it's dangerous up there. Good luck." Vladimir runs home to discuss his recruitment in the Rangers. The family were excited about the news. To celebrate, they threw a going away party. Friends and families were invited including Anya's. The party had some things. Balloons, food, and drinks were part of those. Drinks included regular water, punch, and alcohol. Made by the great Dmitri. The food were prepared by Joseph. He learned how to make them in a cooking class. Luckily for him he was not laughed at this time except by a few people. Good thing he took some anger management lesson. Last time he was furious he put a boy in a hospital after breaking all his bones in his body. Vladimir actually found this funny. Anya walked up to her boyfriend to congratulate him.

"So your joining the Rangers now from the looks of it." Anya said. "Yeah, aren't you glad for me?" he said with a joyful attitude.

"A little bit. I just hope you'll be alright. My father told me what happens in that service. Lots of people have been killed in those tunnels." she said in a fearful way.

"Don't worry, Anya. I promise. I'll be okay. If I'm still alive, I'll come back for you." he said.

"Promised?" she asked. "Promise" he answered. The two lovers move in for a kiss until being interrupted by one of his brother's friend. He asked if anyone has seem Joseph. Anya and Vladimir said no. After answering, a car suddenly comes out of nowhere crashing through the house wall. The driver was his brother. Seeing this, their father became angry.

"Joseph, what were you thinking?" he angrily shouted. "I was thinking this car would go into the house without damaging it." Their father's face was now turning furious. "What?" Joseph asked in an innocent and jokingly way. The party resumed afterwards and then after an hour, it was over. Everyone left to go back home. Anya left after giving the young Vladimir a kiss on the cheek. This made him happy. Meanwhile, Joseph has to stay in his room for the rest of day for breaking the wall. Vladimir went to his room to pack up the things he have for tomorrow. Stuff he was bringing were his own gun, his journal, and a picture of his family before the bombs hit. One other special picture he was bringing was his girlfriend's. After packing and zipping up everything, he goes downstairs to put the bags near the door. The time of the bus would be arriving would be at 12:00 AM. "_Pretty early for training_" he thought.

Hours later

The alarm clock goes off. Vladimir wakes up and stops the alarm. He then walks downstairs and grabs his bags. Looking outside he sees the bus. His hand opens the door letting in a cold breeze. Vladimir proceeds to leave the house and the family until his father, who was awaken by the clock, stops him.

"Vladimir, I need to talk with you for a moment." he announced. "What is it?" Vladimir asked. "I want you to know that I am proud of you. I will see you doing great things someday. I wish your mother could have see this. She would still love you for what your doing. Anyway, I giving you this." He hands his son something after retrieving it from his pocket. His father tells him to look at his palm when he lets go of his son's hand. Vladimir looks down seeing a ring.

"It was your mother's. She kept two. One for her and the other meant for you when you get married. I can see that you and Anya will get marry soon if her father approves. I'm still not sure what his wife saw in him. Make sure you promise that you will always take care of her. This is what I promise your mother. Now without further interruptions, I believe you are leaving. I sure hope your okay. I also hope I'm okay because I think Joseph is trying to get me killed."

"You don't have to worry yourself dad. Get Anya to make sure he doesn't damage the house or try to accidentally get you killed okay." Vladimir said.

"I'll take your word son. Good luck out there." Vladimir gets on the bus when he got the last goodbye from him. He looks on to see other people that got in the Rangers. The driver of the bus told him to go find a seat with someone. He went seat to seat looking for a spot to seat.

"Hey new guy, why don't you seat with me?" Vladimir turns to see a guy offering him a seat. He accepts it. The guy makes room to make sure he'll be comfortable for the rest of the ride. After being seated. The driver puts the vehicle into motion making sure everyone gets to the training center. To make sure he doesn't get bore, he asked the guy what his name was.

"My name is Alexai Reznov. What's your name?" he asked.

"Vladimir Stalin." he answered. "Say, I think I heard your name before. Do have a member of your family that fought in Berlin?"

"That would be my brother, Viktor Reznov. I guess you heard of him before." Alexai said.

"I read his name in an old newspaper I found. What are you two like?" Vladimir questioned.

"We're like good family. In fact we are the only two left. Our father had his throat slit by the Nazis while he slept. They think he would inspire others." he said with grief.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you and your brother. What brought you in to join the Rangers?" he asked.

"My brother joined the Red Army while I didn't. So since the Soviet Union left this area, Why can't I join the Rangers? They are a very special group of warriors." Alexai said answering the question.

"Well that's great for you." Vladimir said.

"So now tell me why you join Vladimir?" This question made Vladimir too nervous to say since it might embarrass him.

"I rather not talk about it yet" he nervously answers.

"Okay, It's fine. I think we will do fine as Rangers if we stick together and as friends." Vladimir like this sort of idea since he would need to defend himself soon when he would enter battle. They would cover each other backs.

"I think that would do fine." he said enthusiastically.

"Great." said Alexai excitedly. The two new friends talk to each other for the rest of the trip. Both even talked about what would they do in the future. Vladimir said he would help out his family. On Alexai's case, he wanted to go back to Moscow as soon as he finds the location of his brother. Now the two men moved on to what would they see if they entered the surface.

"I hope if we go to the surface that we don't have a run in with the mutants. I once heard a guy getting rip to shred by giant rats. Another thing I heard was a squad being ripped apart by the Demons. It ended with the last surviving member losing his head to those creatures." Vladimir became very surprise by these rumors. It even made him thought the point of going to the surface anymore.

"Good thing everyone in Metro City is human. Also, one last thing. I heard there is a revolution waiting to happen with the Reich. Some of their men are possibly in the city. Hope it doesn't turn to bloodshed. If it does, we'll be sent back. On the plus side, you'll have my back." The bus comes to a stop. The doors open meaning it was time to get off. The recruits all get out to find the training center in front of them. It had many buildings like a military base. A loud noise comes through the speakers grabbing attention.

"Attention new recruits. Welcome to the training center also known as Fort Alpha. To make sure you are all ready for training, you are required to find your barracks and get some rest." The announcement comes to an end. All the men found their barracks especially both Alexai and Vladimir. The room they were in were filled with interesting men. One of them had his own family. He had a beautiful wife and two kids. Four of the other recruits turned out to be brothers. Alexai found this strange on how all of them managed to get in.

"Well Vladimir, I'm going to get some rest." Alexai then falls asleep fast to make sure he gets up early and to make sure he is not tired. All the other men did it later. Vladimir was the last one to go to sleep when he was done writing in his journal. Good thing no one notice it because it was filled with some entries aimed directly at his girlfriend. Today he was a recruit. Tomorrow he would become a Ranger.

**Looks like Vladimir is on his way to becoming a Ranger. Also the last line was a meaning. Hope you find out what it means. Meanwhile, Freedom of Elmore will be updated soon.**


End file.
